Gimmie Shelter
"Gimme Shelter", originally written as "Gimmie Shelter" is a song by The Rolling Stones . It's on their album Let It Bleed , that in the autumn of 1969 by Decca Recordswas issued. On "Gimme Shelter" sings Mick Jagger with the African-American singer Merry Clayton . It is unclear where the number exactly ringing, 2 but it symbolizes the unfortunate course of the Altamont Free Concert in December 1969, where Hells Angels were responsible for the monitoring and someone in the audience stabbed died, and the demise the ideals of the sixties . Richards wrote this song in twenty minutes on a rainy afternoon in the London apartment of Robert Fraser. The "Gimme Shelter" He built musically upon " Jumpin 'Jack Flash "and" Sympathy for the Devil ". The music magazine Rolling Stone placed "Gimme Shelter" in 2004 on the 38th place in a list of the hundred best songs of all time. Pitchfork Media placed it in 2006 in twelfth place in a list of the hundred best songs of the 1960s. Content * 1 Musicians * 2 Hitnoteringen ** 2.1 Radio 2 Top 2000 * 3 Other versions ** 3.1 Putting Our House in Order Musicians On "Gimme Shelter" play the following musicians: * Mick Jagger - vocals * Keith Richards - guitar * Bill Wyman - bass guitar * Charlie Watts - drums * Nicky Hopkins - piano * Jimmy Miller - maracas * Merry Clayton - vocals Hitnoteringen Radio 2 Top 2000 Other versions [ edit ] * Clayton took a year later a solo version of the song on. This rendition was on her album Gimme Shelter 1970. * Grand Funk Railroad coverde it for their album Survival (1971). * The Rolling Stones have Gimme Shelter performed live with, among others, Lisa Fischer (since the late eighties), Fergie (during the concert to celebrate the twenty-fifth anniversary of the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 2009), Lady Gaga (during a tour 2012), Florence Welch (idem) and Mary J. Blige (ditto) as a singer. 7 Putting Our House in Order In 1993 the label Food Records released several versions for the homeless project Putting Our House in Order of the charity Shelter. The versions were performed by various artists and released in different formats.Each version was a live performance of The Rolling Stones in order to secure a spot in the charts: 8 ; Gimme Shelter (pop version - cassette single) * Voice of the Beehive and Jimmy Somerville * Heaven 17 and Hannah Jones ; Gimme Shelter (alternative version - CD single) * New Model Army and Tom Jones * Cud and Sandie Shaw * Kingmaker ; Gimme Shelter (rock version - CD single) * Thunder * Little Angels * Hawkwind and Samantha Fox ; Gimme Shelter (dance version - 12 "single) * 808 State and Robert Owens * Pop Will Eat Itself vs. Gary Clail vs Ranking Roger vs The Mighty Diamonds vs The On U Sound System * Blue Pearl Category:Composition of Jagger-Richards Category:Issue of The Rolling Stones Category:Song by Lady Gaga Category:Number of Tom Jones Category:Number of Sandie Shaw Category:Number of Hawkwind Category:Number of Samantha Fox